Conventional detergents used in the warewashing and laundering industries, particularly those intended for institutional use, generally contain alkyl phenol ethoxylates (APEs). APEs are used in detergents as a cleanser and a degreaser for their effectiveness at removing soils containing grease from a variety of surfaces. Commonly used APEs include nonyl phenol ethoxylates (NPE) surfactants.
However, while effective, APEs are disfavored due to environmental concerns. For example, NPEs are formed through the combination of ethylene oxide with nonylphenol (NP). Both NP and NPEs exhibit estrogen-like properties and may contaminate water, vegetation and marine life. NPE is also not readily biodegradable and remains in the environment or food chain for indefinite time periods. There is therefore a need in the art for an environmentally friendly and biodegradable alternative that can replace APEs in hard surface cleaners.
In general, ionic liquids refer to a class of materials including molten salts which remain liquid at temperatures of 100° C. or below. The ionic liquids are described as having to discernible melting point (based on DSC analysis) and are “flowable” at temperatures of about 100° C. or below. Ionic liquids have very low vapor pressure and generate virtually no hazardous vapors. As a result of the charged species comprising the ionic fluids, they provide a highly polar medium. Ionic liquids are generally appreciated to be environmental-friendly or “green” alternatives to conventional organic solvents.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop cleaning compositions incorporating ionic liquids as a means for APE-replacement in cleaning compositions.
A further object of the invention is to develop cleaning compositions that perform at least as well or better than NPE products.